


Unus Deus, Una Dea

by ravinilla



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gods, Immortality, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravinilla/pseuds/ravinilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are an all-powerful being, what do you have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unus Deus, Una Dea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mega work in progress and I have no idea what I'm doing.

As far as he was concerned, there were only two beings who were exceptions to the rules of time and space, and if they were to ever meet, it could bring rather unexpected and unwanted events; the worst of which being the complete and most permanent end of the universe. The most non-damaging thing that would come to be is that he would gain a new friend to spend all of eternity with – because face it, being immortal and forever preserved in youth wasn't the most entertaining thing.

Of course, of all there was in the entirety of the universe, he had plenty to keep him busy; however, not all of it interested him. Within the course of recent months, however, he had found a cluster of very dark energy that wasn't tied to universal properties. Instead, it seemed more mysterious, more entwined with the abnormal. It was sinister and powerful, but deep inside of it, it was sorrowful.

Some days after he had felt the presence, he decided to travel along the fabric of time and space and came to the area where the energy was most concentrated, and was most surprised at what he found.

Exactly as he had seen them, he had known what they were; beings, who were once human girls, now transformed into ghastly and tragic monsters known as _witches._ Every time one disappeared, one came to replace it; not that it was surprising in the least. This was the situation when it came to keeping certain things in balance. Then again, it was slightly strange that not more of them ever appeared.

They were powerful, and there was no doubt about that, but there was a reason no more than two hundred of them existed at any one time. Someone was keeping them and their numbers in perfect check.

Before, he thought that he was the only being in the universe who wasn't restricted to the laws of proper mortals, but that was then. Now, he was just one step below the Goddess.

The Goddess who forever watched over her universe.

**Author's Note:**

> This should be fun!


End file.
